The Stallions and the Mares
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Erestor/Harry. Instead of giving an innocent Harry “The Talk” about the stallions and the mares, Erestor shows him. Erestor is the stallion. Harry is the mare.


**Title**: The Stallions and the Mares

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Erestor/Harry. Instead of giving an innocent Harry "The Talk" about the stallions and the mares, Erestor shows him. Erestor is the stallion. Harry is the mare. AU oneshot deviating from Love from the House of the Golden Flower chapter _The Stallions and the Mares_.

_****************************************Excerpt from __Love from the House of the Golden Flower__************************************************_

"Did Lord Elrond not explain to you about the stallions and the mares?" Erestor questioned.

"He tried, but it was confusing," Harry admitted. "He said Glorfindel would demonstrate when the time was right."

*****************************************************_Excerpt Ends_*******************************************************************

"Hmm…" Erestor murmured, a devious idea taking form in his mind. "He said _Glorfindel_ would demonstrate?"

"Well, no," Harry admitted. "He muttered it to himself."

"Oh, I just thought…" Erestor trailed off, seeing if the innocent little Elfling would take the bait.

"You just thought what?" the green-eyed youth questioned.

"Well, I just thought I might be the one to demonstrate, as I am the chief counsellor, after all. But if you would rather wait for Glorfindel…" the older Elf trailed off sadly.

"No!" Harry denied. "You would show me? Everything is so confusing, and nobody will explain so it makes sense."

"It is my duty as chief counsellor to give advice," Erestor stated seriously. "If you want a demonstration of the stallions and the mares, then I will have to give it to you until I am sure you understand perfectly."

Harry smiled brightly and threw his arms around Erestor's neck in a warm embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he chanted, excitedly bouncing up and down in Erestor's lap.

"You are a natural," the chief counsellor groaned, placing his hand on those slim hips to encourage Harry's movements.

"A natural?" the little Elfling asked curiously.

"At being a mare," Erestor explained. "Now, in this demonstration, I will be the stallion, and you will be the mare. Do you think that is fair, so far?"

"All right," Harry agreed seriously.

"Now, stallions and mares do not wear clothes, so we will have to takes ours off to demonstrate properly," the chief counsellor stated matter-of-factly.

"That makes sense," the little Elfling nodded.

Erestor slid his hands up from Harry's hips to slide under his tunic, slipping it over his head in one smooth movement. Then he stood up, placing Harry on the chair he had just been sitting on and walking to the door to lock it.

"I want this to be a private demonstration," Erestor explained at Harry's curious look.

The little Elfling nodded trustingly.

Erestor smiled at him, removing his own tunic and walking back over to the chair.

"Leggings too," the chief counsellor prompted.

Harry nodded, obediently squirming out of his leggings.

Erestor gasped at the sight of that pretty pink cock. It was soft, nestled between Harry's smooth creamy thighs. Though the Elfling was fully grown, there was not a single hair surrounding the beautiful cock or small balls.

Erestor slipped his own leggings off, inviting Harry's scrutiny.

"They are different," Harry stated seriously, looking from his soft, hairless cock to Erestor's hard, leaking shaft surrounding by thick pubic hair.

"Because I am the stallion and you are the mare," Erestor pointed out. "Although yours should stand up too during the demonstration. You just do not know how, yet."

"Makes sense," the little Elfling stated. "May I…may I touch it?"

Erestor groaned.

"Let me sit back down in the chair with you on my lap first, all right?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded, and Erestor picked him up, sliding underneath him to sit on the chair.

"Oh," the little Elfling stated curiously, wiggling at the strange feeling of a hard cock pressed tight against his round cheeks. "I cannot touch it like this."

Erestor helped Harry turned around so the little Elfing was straddling him face-to-face, his hard cock pressed to Harry's soft one.

"Now, in this position I am going to show you how to ride me," Erestor explained in his best instructional tone. "But we both have to prepare before we can get to the actual demonstration."

"The mare rides the stallion?" Harry asked, confused.

"It is easier to just demonstrate," the chief counsellor reassured. "It will becoming less confusing with time."

Harry nodded, reaching out to touch the hard, leaking shaft pressed up between his thighs.

"It is soft and hard at the same time," he stated curiously. "Like silk over metal."

"Do you want me to show you how to get yours like that?" Erestor prompted.

"Mmhmm," Harry hummed, fascinated by the drops of liquid pooling at the tip.

He swiped a bit onto his thumb and brought it to his mouth for a taste.

"A natural," Erestor groaned at the sight of Harry sucking his seed into his mouth.

"Now, sometimes your penis will get hard on its own," the chief counsellor stated as he composed himself. "But others times it needs a bit of help."

"Will you help me?" Harry questioned, looking at him innocently with those big emerald eyes.

"Of course," Erestor smiled, reaching a hand to gently cup that soft little member.

"Oh!" the little Elfling exclaimed it shock as Erestor began stroking lightly, making his member start to harden and fill with blood.

"Do you like that?" the chief counsellor asked with a small smile, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes," Harry panted breathily, bucking his hips to push his needy little cock harder into that warm hand.

"It gets better," Erestor promised.

"B-better?" was the incredulous response.

"Yes," the older Elf replied seriously.

He reached a hand up to play with those pretty pink nipples, twisting and tugging and pulling until they were swollen little nubs.

"Oh!" Harry moaned. "That _is_ better!"

Erestor leaned his head down to suck one of those pretty nipples into his mouth.

Harry whimpered, hands reaching up to hold tightly onto Erestor's strong shoulders.

Erestor kept stroking, tightening his grip and speeding up the pace just a tad.

That did it for the inexperienced little Elfling. Harry convulsed on his lap, shooting his release between them, and Erestor quickly moved up to muffled his moans with a kiss.

"Mmm," Harry hummed in a euphoric daze after Erestor broke the kiss. "That was _amazing_...That was a very good demonstration."

"Oh, Harry," Erestor purred with a smile. "That is not the demonstration…that is just part of the preparations."

***************************************************************Lemon Scene**********************************************************

"I think I like being a mare," Harry murmured dazedly as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Erestor chuckled lightly, gently removing his softening member from Harry's stretched pucker.

"Do you understand now?" the chief counsellor asked.

"Well…" Harry trailed off unsurely. "You said we could keep demonstrating it until I understood perfectly?"

"Yes, of course," Erestor replied.

"Good!" the little Elfling said excitedly. "Because I have _lots_ of questions!"

And Erestor groaned as the little minx squirmed seductively in his lap – but this time Harry knew exactly what he was doing…

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: All right, I am really not sure about this one…Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*


End file.
